Just Another Day At High School
by CoUrTnEyGoOdE
Summary: Being re-wrote. Any suggestions welcome.
1. First Day

**Hey its Courtney and this is my newest story I'm still quite new to fanfiction but I'm trying really hard to work well on my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story they belong to Masashi Kishimoto but the plot is all my own.**

'Thoughts'  
><strong>'Inner Sakura'<strong>  
>"Speech"<p>

Just Another Day At High School

'BEEP!' 'BEEP!'  
>'BEEP!' 'BEEP!'<br>The sound of the alarm clock broke the silence of the room and woke up the pinkette whom resided in the bed to the side.

Sakura curled up even more into her blanket and threw her pillow over her head.  
>"C'mon five more miniutes."<p>

'BEEP!' 'BEEP!'  
>'BEEP!' 'BEEP!'<p>

"Okay, okay I'm awake goddammit!"

Sakura jumped out of her bed, then threw her alarm clock across the room where it crashed against a wall into many pieces.

"Maybe I should be more careful with my alarm clock, hehe, mom is going to kill me."

Sakura's bare feet touched the cold laminate floor as she headed toward her wardrobe. She forcefully opened the doors and pulled out her uniform, a maroon coloured blazer with a red button-up jumper underneath. Followed by a white blouse and plaid navy skirt, Sakura really hated wearing skirts but it was the school rules so she got by. She'd never been one to question anything that her teachers or her parents had said, she was basiclly a goodie-too-shoes.

She too her clothing into the bathroom and changed, she then brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Make-up was't in her regime that was more Ino's thing. Ino was Sakura's best friend since reception, even though they don't have much in common they got along pefectly and now they where going to be best through year 8 too.

Year 7 had been quite easy for Sakura since she was one of the school's top atheletes no one picked on her and she became really popular along with Ino, but Ino was popular for different reasons could have been because she'd basically dated every boy in there year that was good looking of course.

She wallked out of her room and noticed the time that the wall clock was showing it was 8:30 already.

Shit! She had to be at school for 8:45, also she lived a good walk away from school.

'Well I guess I'm running, great no breakfast either'

Sakura grabbed her bag, threw in her lunch and hurled it over her shoulder. She quickly left the house and began her long journey to school, just to make her day even better it had started to rain, fantastic!

When she arrived at school she was soaked from head to toe, she walked into the room that was full of locker and found hers. Luckily enough she always kept a towel in there so she could dry off her hair. As for her clothes not so lucky her blouse had gone see through and her jumper didnt cover much so her neon-blue bra was visable, but that was unknown to her.

As she walked down the hallway to 1st period Science she got alot of stares from guys and girls whispering, until Ino ran up behind her.

"Hey forhead... What the hell , why arnt you covering that up?"

"Cover what up? What are you going on about, Pig?"

"Well your neon blue bra does happen to be showing through your blouse but..."

"What? Why didnt you tell me sooner it's not like I knew!"

Sakura instantly folded her arms across her chest and blushed a hundred shades of pink.

"Well a thankyou would be nice forehead..."

"Well being told earlier would have been nice to, pig"

"Whatever , whatever lets just go to science already."

Sakura and Ino headed to science together, they met up with Tenten and Temari on the way. They all walked in and took there seats on the back row. Where Ino was sat next to her latest boyfriend Kankuro and Temari was sat with her boyfriend the lazy Shikamaru. while Tenten sat next to Sakura but was flirting with Neji infront.

Sakura just stayed to herself, being one of the only single people out of your friends was tough. Even though Ino told her alot of people liked her she never seemed to find anyone she liked, so she stayed single, simple as. Instead she focussed on her grades and espically sports, she was captain of basically every sport team there was. She did Netball, Athletics, Cross Country, Tennis, Swimming, basically everything. Other than cheerleading that was so not her thing, prancing around with pom-poms in short skirts not really her style to put it lightly.

Kakashi walked in ten minutes late to lesson like he did everyday and then tryed to pull out a lame excuse which no one ever believed.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way here, hehe"

Then the blonde haired idiot Naruto jumped up and screamed "LIAR!"

"Okay , whether you believe me or not I'm here now and we have a register to take so quiet down Naruto."

Kakashi proceeded to his desk and pulled out the correct register and began calling out names.

"We'll do this on first name basis and don't say if your here just tell me who's not, okay?"

"Sakura!"

"Ino!"

"Hinata!"

"Tenten!"

"Temari!"

"Kankuro!"

"Naruto!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Neji!"

"Okay anyone away?"

Mutters of "No" and "Nope" were heard through the class and Kakashi continued with the class.

"Okay then do what ever you want."

Naruto made another load announcement to the class.

"WHAT! Are you serious? Ok, fine by me, hehe!"

They now had two periods of free time, to chill or do what ever they wanted to. In other words sakura was going to be stuck in the middle of a two hour boyfriend and girlfriend session or for Tenten and Neji be single even though everyone knows your so secretly dating. Sakura's plan was simple get a toilet pass and hang in the washrooms for a while.

"Hey, Kakashi - Sensai can i go to the washrooms please?"

"Sure, sure just take a pass and go."

Then he went back to reading his 'Make Out Paradise' , the stupid perve.

Sakura took a pass from the desk and walked out of the door down the hallway toward the bathroom. She was walking quite quickly so when she turned the corner she didnt expect to walk into the chest of someone else. Just turns out that the chest belonged to a really good looking year 9 guy.

"Fuck! Watch where your going, bitch!"

"Erm...I'm sorry, I um should be more careful , sorry."

'Go Hidan you just had a fucking outburst of language in front of a hot girl, you sure know how to make an impression.'

"No, no I'm sorry this was more my fault anyway."

"Ermm...okay see you then."

"Hey wait what's your name?"

"Sakura, what about you?"

"Hidan."

Sakura and Hidan parted way and continued on to there destinations.

**'OMIGOD I can't believe that happened...CHA! He was well hawt and you know it did you see him silver hair, beautiful purple hair and that chest damn, you even got to touch it we are so lucky today!'**

'Oh great inner's back perfect...Yeah you better believe it I'm back bitches!'

**'I'm the only one here...God still the little miss perfect i left behind can't you be more fun like me'**

'No.'

Sakura arrived at the washrooms shortly after her 'lovely' talk with her inner. Now she planned to waste most of her time in here until the bell rung for break.

After alot of waiting around the bell finally rang for break and she headed towards her tutor which she had with Ino, she didn't know anyone else in there because 1. There new tutors 2. She couldn't be bothered to read the goddamn list of people

As long has she had Ino she wasn't that much bothered. She finally managed to find Ino whilst on her way there.

"Sakura where did you go? I didnt see you all that lesson."

"Washrooms, you was to busy with Kankuro to care anyway."

"You know I care! Also like I always tell you we can get you a guy easily if your feeling left out."

"And like I always say there is no one I'm interested in!"

**'LIAR! I think we both know someone you'd gladly date ;D'**

'I don't have a clue what your on about'

**'Don't go acting innocent you'd soo date Hidan wouldn't you'**

'NO!'

**'Just keep denying it because I'll always know the truth.'**

'Two words - Fuck Off'

Ino was stood in front of Sakura waving her hand for at least a whole minute.

"Yo, Forehead girl you in there."

"Oh, Pig sorry zoned out."

"You so have to stop doing that its really wierd, it freaks me out."

"Whatever, Pig."

"Forehead, breaks over can we at least go into tutor now its just like a free period."

"K."

Tutor was just as bad as double science Ino was sat texting Kankuro the whole time while she played card with Naruto and Neji. Now she had 'Advanced Mathematics'. Getting good grades last year had made all her friends other than Naruto and Hinata end up in 'Advanced' maths. Obviously Hinata could have been in there lesson too but she didn't want Naruto to feel dumb around her. , so she failed most of her exams.

As as she and Ino arrived at maths Temari was already sat somewhere in the middle of all the rows waving at her. Sakura and Ino where about to walk over to her but were stopped by there teacher for that lesson.

"I am Asuma-Sensei, what are your names girls ?"

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, Sensei."

"Okay, Sakura back row next to Hidan and Ino front row next to Deidara, Hidan and Deidara wave for these girls please."

-Hidan's Thoughts-

'C'mon, I fucking better have got Sakura or else that motherfucker is gonna get whats coming to him.'

Hidan and Deidara simply put there hand up in the air and as Sakura approached the back row a smirk graced Hidan's lips. Sakura took the seat next to Hidan and noticed that he was looking, no, staring at her.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Other than a sexy smile, no, me staring at you shouldn't be surprising you have most the guys in this fucking school wanting to date you."

Sakura's cheeks flashed pink as she became deeply embarrassed by Hidan statement.

"Oh, c'mon you must know its true, hell you don't want to know what the guys in my year want to do to you."

"Do to me? Then there all perverts!"

"Hey! We're just guys what do you expect especially with someone that has a body like yours."

The blush on her checks just reddened at this.

"So do you want to hang out after school ?"

"Um...like a date?"

"If you wanna call it that, yeah like a date"

"O..okk."

The rest of the maths lesson saw Asuma shouting out equations and helpless students trying to answer them. Next of Sakura's lessons was English which was also advanced but Sakura was not sat next to Hidan. English with Kurenai basically just went on by student coping out of textbooks and answering questions.

After all her hard work through English and Maths Sakura's lunch had finally come. She found her seat with Ino, Temari, Tenten and Hinata and for once there boyfriends where somewhere else, most likely detention as usual.

Lunch was quite boring just light chatter about there day and then off to next lesson, Sakura had double art with the pervy old Jiraya. She wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

After light introductions and getting to know each other class was over. All her friends rushed off to meet there boyfriends for end of day makeout sessions except Sakura she went to grab her roller skates she had left in her locker from last term and find Hidan.

**End of my first chapter what do you think? Please R&R it would make me a very happy writer, Courtney x**


	2. Meeting Up With The Akatsuki

**Bold- Inner Sakura/Dark Zetsu**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews<p>

Yuuki-Hime 2097 & Arandomkonohaninja

* * *

><p><strong><span>Just Another Day At High School <span>**

Sakura walked to the front gates to meet Hidan, he stood leaning against the the gates in all his glory. Sakura couldn't help but stare as she approached; he looked like a god. His silver bangs were covering his face and his shirt was un-buttoned with his toned abs showing. As she got closer he began to notice her and turned to face her.

"Hey Sakura"

"Um...Hhey Hidan"

**'Cha! Stop stuttering your making us look like a stupid fan girl, just grow a pair and talk normal, OK?'**

'I'm trying you jackass and as for growing a pair, no thanks!'

"Hehe, I hope you don't mind I kinda forgot to mention I've got my board with me."

"Actually it's no problem I've got my skates with me anyway."

"Ok, good."

"Ermm.. where are we going anyway?"

"Well since I have my board and you have you skates, maybe we could head to the skate park and meet the akatsuki then back to my place,  
>and don't worry and shit about company my parents are out of town."<p>

He gave her a suggestive wink and she blushed madly then turned away to block his view of her.

"Don't get you hopes up to high because I'm not a slut that'll do anything you know."

"Your such a prude."

"Hell yeah I am, I'm only in year 8 yanoo!"

"Yeah so that Yamanaka girl you hang with has fucked nearly half of all the people I know...and trust me I know alot of people."

Sakura blood was at boiling point never did anyone say anything about her best friend especially Hidan.  
>"Ino isn't a slut how dare you say that!"<p>

'Looks like I picked a spunky one this is going to be fun'

"Hehe, I cant help it that you friend is a s-l-u-t."  
>He purred out every syllable of the word slut just to mess with her.<p>

He barely managed to dodge the incoming fist of a very outraged Sakura. But lucky enough for him she was already in her skates so when she came towards him he dodged the hit, barely, and she landed smugly in his chest.

After losing control and aiming a fist at Hidan's 'sexy' not sexy face she was surprised that she landed against something toned and muscly for the second time that day.

"Are you enjoying your second encounter with my abs?"

"Oh you'd wish that wouldn't you."

"I'd wish for alot more than just to have you fucking leaning against me!"

"Haha, well you'll have to keep wish then Hida-kun!"

"Hida-kun?"

Sakura put on a pout and looked up at him.  
>"What don't you like your nickname?"<p>

Hidan came down to her level and spoke into her ear. "Actually I think I quite like it S-a-k-u-r-a C-h-a-n"

He purred into her ear and she shivered as his warm breath touched her inner ear. She held back a moan of pleasure not wanting to give Hidan any satisfaction.

"Ermm.. I think we should get going now Hida-Kun...you know to the um skate park."

"Hmph I guess lets go then."

Hidan threw down his board then jumped on and locked hand with Sakura as they headed towards the skate park hand in hand.

"Haha, nice one Hida-Kun you can let me go now."

"Nope."

"What? Why?"

"You have nice hands is it so bad that I want to hold one?"

"Yes!"

"Oh , well were here now anyway I guess I'll let you have you hand back."

Just as they rolled up at the skate park they were met with a gang of 9 people, 8 guys and 1 girl. Hidan explained that those people were the Akatsuki the infamous gang he was in then the leader stepped forward to speak to Sakura.

"Mmm... So your Sakura." He put his hand out for her to take, as she did he brought it towards his mouth and planted a delicate peck on it.  
>"Though everyone else calls me Leader-Sama I would like you to call me Pein."<p>

She smiled and withdrew he hand from his grasp as a crimson blush spread across her cheeks.

"It's lovely to meet you Pein-Kun."

**'CHA! This group has made things so much harder there all smokin' hawt -cries anime tears- what are we going to do!...**Calm down maybe instead of just looking at the way they look we should take note of there personalities...**Cha! good idea i knew there was a reason I kept you around**...Honey I kept you around don't get confusing your self.

The sound of Pein's smooth, manly snapped he out of her conversation with her inner.  
>"Maybe it would be best if we let you get to know everyone"<p>

"Ermm.. sure!"

One at a time people came and introduced themselves to her. Firstly was Tobi, he was a strange but always happy boy that was in her year, he would always talk in the third person with a childish manner in the way he talked and acted.

"Tobi is very pleased to meet such a pretty girl! Can Tobi call you Cherry-Chan?"

"Sure! And I'm very pleased to meet you to Tob-Kun!"

**'A'ww he is adorable its like having a little brother who is 5 :D**...shushhh we've got more people to meet!

Before Tobi finished his turn of introducing himself he whispered in her ear.  
>"Oh, Cherry-Chan must watch out for Deidei-Senpai he gets grumpy with Tobi and Tobi wanted to warn his Cherry-Chan!"<p>

With a slight whisper backs she said "OK."

The second person she met had long blond hair which was half tied up and half down. He really reminded her of Ino but he was much more good looking if she were to be honest.

"Hey, my names Deidara, un

Thinking that she was just speaking inside her head she said."Oh so this must be the Deidei-Senpai Tobi was on about."

"Wait...Tobi, WHAT HAS HE SAID,un!"

"Ermm...just to watch out because your grumpy and he wanted to warn me."

After hearing what Sakura said he stormed of after Tobi threatening to tie him to his skateboard and throw him down the half pipe. Sakura had to giggle because she had to admit Deidara and Tobi were turning out to be really funny.

As she watched Deidara chasing Tobi around the park another figure approached her.

"Hey Pinkie names Kisame, I want you to remember that name because you'll be screaming it later (;"

"Haha,fuck you!"

"Gladly (;"

"Not literally dumbass I'm swearing at you."

"I know, I know I'm just messing with ya."  
>He walked back towards the half pipe as another guy stepped forward.<p>

"Sakura."

"Itachi."

Sakura already knew Itachi and to be honest she hated him they didn't speak normally so this was a strange occurrence. The next person was already standing waiting to be greeted.

"Hi, we are Zetsu...**Why have you dyed your hair such an absurd colour of pink?...** Don't ask questions like that she obviously likes her hair so leave it... **No she has me curious."**

"Um...H-hi Zetsu its nice to um meet you and as for my hair its completely natural and yeah I do like my hair the way it is thanks."

**'CHA! He should watch what he says about our hair we've worked hard to get it to look this good'**

Ignoring her inner she proceeded to meet her final person.

He put his hand out for her to shake and she did."Kakuzu."

"Nice to meet you."

"And you."

After all that meet and greet Sakura had a good knowledge of all the gang members and she was secretly loving all the attention she was getting from the guys, just because she wasn't a slut did't mean she wanted no attention from the male species. Hell she secretly craved to be kissed and touched by a guy she just couldn't find the right guy, she had been with others but they were pathetic at helping with her needs.

Hell most of these guys were older than her too, even Ino wouldn't get this many older guys flirting with her so Sakura felt pretty special. Pein walked up to her again and leaned down to speak in her ear.

"Maybe you should come back to my place after this everyones coming its truth or dares time, what do you say Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura found it hard to reply straight away as she has just experienced pure pleasure as Pein's warm breath was felt on her inner ear lobe. He began kissing down her neck, her reaction was to throw her head back so he could reach the rest of her neck. He was kissing and nibbling all over her neck until someone attempted to break up what was happening.

"Ahem!"

Hidan fake coughed as loud as he could in an attempt to get there attention he succeeded as Pein turned round to face him.

"Problem Hidan?"

"Well actually yeah there fucking is when I bring a girl with me and your all fucking hitting on her. And to make it better there she is stood with you kissing her neck, is it hard to see that she was my fucking chick!"

"Sakura are you and Hidan dating?"

Sakura only just zoned in on the situation when her name was spoken.

"No!"

"Well Hidan you can't claim her then can you."

Pein protectively placed his hands around Sakura's waist and smirked at Hidan.

"That's just fucked up!"

Seeing the pissed Hidan Sakura didn't like the situation she was now in.

"Ermm.. maybe I should leave if I'm going to cause arguments between you guys."

"No I think I have an idea that could work this out, if your willing to participate?"

"Um depends what it is?"

"You could go out on a date with each of us then decide whom you like best after that."

"Actually that sounds like a fucking good idea."

After hearing the little discussion more of the akatsuki came to join in.

"Hey this can't just be you two i want in as well, un!"

"And us...**defiantly us**."

"If it means showing pinky some stuff on dating I'd gladly join."

"Tobi wants to show Cherry-Chan his love, Tobi is a good boy!"

"Me, hn."

**'WTF! We don't even like Itachi why does he want to take us on a date**... he must like us dumbass.'

"I'm in to."

just as every guy in akatsuki had asked to get a trial date with Sakura a red-headed boy walked towards them.

"The one day I get here late and your all crowding a hot chick, the names Sasori by the way, what's going on here?"

"Sasori-Danna! We are all going on trial dates with Sakura here and then she can pick whatever guy she wants to date out of us, un."

"Hmph, count me in then."

All of the akatsuki were now in competition for the love of Sakura Haruno, as Pein got everyone's attention they all began discussing the order the dates were going to follow. It was decided by a huge game of rock, paper, scissors. The order was wrote down on a small piece of paper and it went like this:

-Tobi

-Hidan

-Itachi

-Kakazu

-Zetsu

-Sasori

-Deidara

-Kisame

-Pein

"Well thats all the hard work done now lets head back to my place for Truth or Dare."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is slightly shorter than the last but its only because I've been rushing to finish, it's my best friends birthday soon and I was so busy trying to organize stuff for it that I had little time to spend on this, the next chapter will be way longer and will be up in the next 3-4 days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway.<strong>

** Also who do you think Sakura should end up with in the end it can be any akatsuki member**

**Please R&R ! **

**Courtney ****x**


	3. Hanging With The Boys

**Hello, :D**

**Sorry for how long it took me to update I've just been so busy with all my GCSE work and I get some much homework now I'm in year 9, but at last I hae a chapter to publish!**

**I will try(!) to update more often and maybe I will start a new story!**

Thankyou for the reviews:

AnjuHime

Freak-With-Issues

MilaHeartsYhu

Black snake eyes

YuukoAzmasaki

Asarin159

EmpressOfEvilBunnies

Yuuki-Hime 2097

Sakuraluver1215

Break Da Tone

Arandomkonohaninja

**Oh and I do not own any of the Naruto characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto but the plot is my own :)**

* * *

><p><span>Votes:<span>

Hidan - 2

Pein - 3

Sasori - 2

Zetsu - 1

Tobi - 1

Itachi - 1

* * *

><p><span>Just Another Day At High School<span>

Sakura adjusted her position and held her cards with worried glance; poker wasn't her strong point. Originally, the plan was truth or dare but Sakura had insisted that they do something else, unluckily for her the came up with poker.

This was a tense moment she had already wagered two Oreo's and she defiantly didn't have a good enough hand to stay in the game.

"I fold," She huffed in defeat.

"Aw, again?" Pein said sympathetically. "You're really not good at this blossom,"

"Blossom? What's with that?"

"Tobi can call you cherry and I can't call you blossom?" Pein remarked with anger bubbling below the surface.

"No, no! I'm sorry I didn't mean anything like that I was just-"

"Pein stop being such a dick will ya," Hidan snorted.

"Hidan if you want to live through the rest of high school I suggest you never speak to me like that again." Pein spoke in a monotone voice that showed clear authority over the group.

The rest of the night had been rather awkward due to Pein's outburst, but once it was time for Sakura to leave everyone had insisted on walking her but in the end, due to some persuasion, Hidan had managed to be the to beat all the others.

Alone, they slowly walked down the dark road. A harsh, cold wind had settled in their path. Hidan removed his superdry coat and placed it over her shoulders. She looked up at him showing evidence of her smile; she tugged at the coat and wore it properly.

He took her small hand in his own larger one and they walked in a blissful silence until they reached Sakura's home.

She stood on her doorstep then turned around to speak to Hidan.

"Thankyo-"Hidan swiftly silenced her with his lips.

Sakura's arms flew around his neck and his placed on her waist. The gentle kiss soon turned into a heated battle for dominance which Hidan won of course, his tongue explored the cavity of her mouth; it tasted sweet like strawberries.

There moment was coming to an end when they began to run out of breath. Breaking apart Sakura stared dumbfounded and shocked at Hidan.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked innocently.

"Um- No just a bit unexpected." Sakura replied; her finger brushing her lips.

'Wow my first kiss, that t-that was amazing. **CHA! I told you from the beginning Hidan was the one did I not, he's perfect pick him!'**

'I know, I know! But that wouldn't be fair on the others they're nice too. **Screw nice this is Hidan we are talking abou- '**

'Shushh, he's talking!'

"Sakura, I know in the end this is your decision but I just wanted you to know that I like you a lot, please make the right choice."

And with that he planted a sweet peck on her forehead then departed.

Turning the handle to her house she walked in and raced up the stairs to he room; she jumped onto her bed and nuzzled into her pillows. Guilt, it stung, she really liked Hidan too and after there encounter she liked him even more.

She never made the right decisions, just like accepting this trial date thing.

'I swear I'm retarded at times. **No honey don't put yourself down, it's okay.'**

'Not helping.'

After having a debate with her heart and her inner self she drifted to sleep; dreaming of the events that had followed her day.

A small breeze hit her, her eyes fluttered open in surprise. A menacing, dark figure stood in the corner of the room, piercing red eyes staring at her.

"Itachi, get out now!"

"Your little scene with Hidan caught my attention,"

"My love life is none of your business," **CHA! Don't let that fucker control our life!**

"Well actually thanks to these trial dat-"

"Fuck you. Now get out my room before I hurt you."

"Hn."

Itachi disappeared out of the window and Sakura released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short but its better than nothing, so enjoy! <strong>

**I'll update soon, promise...**

**Courtney,x**


End file.
